Naruto's Inner Wind
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: Naruto brings Sasuke back after the of the valley of the end battle when he awakens his true potential. But because of it he is banished from the Leaf Village, marked as a Missing Nin. Full summary inside! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Awaken the power...

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto this might have happened, and Sasuke would had his emo ass stomped, kicked, and dragged back to Konoha on a silver platter. I own the things in this story that didn't happen in the show but I don't own the people involved except for the Oc's I own them.

BTW: I think it was sad how Kimimaru died, as well as Tayuya, so I'm gonna have Naruto save them for later in the story.

**Summary:** Naruto brings Sasuke back after the of the valley of the end battle when he awakens his true potential. But because of it he is banished from the Leaf Village, marked as a Missing Nin. Ten years later a new powerful village is discovered, and their Kage is not only powerful, he's the Wind Sage! Smart/Powerful Naruto x Fem. Kyuubi /Harem. Enjoy! R&R! Major Sasuke and Sakura bashing!

**Buckle your seat belts this is gonna kick ass!**

Normal p.o.v.

Sasuke Uchiha stood over the defeated form of Naruto Uzumaki, the self proclaimed next "Hokage of Konoha". He smirked as he looked at his former teammates unconscious body. He frowned when he saw that where his Chidori had punctured Naruto's chest, and supposedly his heart, was unharmed aside from a stain of blood and smear of dirt. 'What is this dobe indestructible?' His gaze shifted and then he noticed something. Something vital...Naruto's eyes were open...and they were locked on him.

Jumping back so there was at least twenty feet between them he activated his Sharingan, "Still want some more, huh Dobe?", He yelled ready to test his new Sharingan abilities, the fact that he was going to use them on Naruto just making it the harder to wait for his move. He watched as Naruto stood up not even showing any sign of fatigue or exhaustion, as though he had never been hit with the Chidori in the first place.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's forehead protector with the slash threw the Leaf Village symbol, He let out a dreadful sigh, "Teme, if I can't persaude you to comeback, than at least tell me why you're doing this.", this in turn caused Sasuke to scowl.

"Dobe, I already told you! I'm doing this so I can get stronger and defeat Itachi, you, Kakashi, Sakura and all of Konoha are holding me back from doing that! So unless you wanna eat a Chidori this time you'd better stay out of my way!", Sasuke yelled. And with that he turned around only to come face to face with Naruto once more. "You just don't give up do you?", He said in a low dangerous voice, before he attempted to stab the clone in the neck with a kunai. He didn't expect Naruto to stop the attempt...especially by allowing the kunai to pierce threw his left hand which immediately grasped onto Sasuke's hand that had yet to let go of the kunai. The pain didn't seem to affect Naruto at all.

Sasuke noticed Naruto had a scowl on his face with his head tilted down, shadows concealing Naruto's bright blue eyes. Naruto's voice was low and emotionless as he spoke, "Teme how can you say that...", Naruto raised his head revealing his cerulean blue eyes with slitted pupils. What startled Sasuke was not that they slitted, but that they were pure white.

"How can you say such a thing about them? Kakashi who trained you like you were his own son! And Sakura! You know she loves you! She was in tears when we left to get you! And here you are! Leaving her and your entire humanity behind to give yourself to that treacherous snake Orochimaru!"

Sasuke was about to yell back at him when he felt Naruto's hand clamp down harder, causing him to hiss in pain. "And don't lye to me or yourself by saying he's helping you, dammit! Was he 'helping' you when he gave you that mark during the chunnin exams? Hell no! He was marking you for his own use Sasuke! He was planning on using you like a pawn in game of chess! You're eyes can see many things, Sasuke, but they're blind to Orochimaru's true intentions."

Sasuke had enough of Naruto telling him off. Thanks to his Sharingan he managed to from a Chidori in his left hand before he brought it up and into Naruto's stomach, right where his seal was. Naruto gasped in pain as the chakra from the Chidori danced about and within his body, his grip on Sasuke's hand loosened before he released his hand convulsing violently with a horrible electric crackling in his ears. Sasuke smirked at this before he started to lift Naruto up with his Chidori still embedded in Naruto's stomach.

"Nothing to say now huh, loser?", Sasuke said smugly before he tossed Naruto in the air and kicked him in his stomach wound sending Naruto flying back twelve feet. Naruto landed with a yelp of pain, his wound pulsating waves of pain throughout his body. 'I can't give up...I promised Sakura-chan...I'd bring back...Teme.', That was the only thought that kept him from passing out from pain and blood loss. Then he felt it, a surge of chakra that did'nt feel like Kyuubi's, but like his own. He found the strength to push himself up and stand. Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw, Naruto's wound had healed right before his very eyes and there wasn't a scar to show it had been there. But what was there was a seal so complex that he couldn't figure out one mark in it, even with his Sharingan at it's full three levels he couldn't decipher one bit of it. What confused him was that it was glowing white and bright blue, and the two colors seemed to try to dominate over the other.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and decked him hard in the jaw. Sasuke was knocked back from the blow and slammed into the foot of one of the statues. He looked around for Naruto and spotted him two hundred feet away. But even from this distance He saw something that scared him, Naruto's skin...was burning off of his body, turning to nothing but white smoke. His clothes following suit as he was suddenly encased in a spiral of white and blue chakra that whipped around so violently it looked like fire. But when the flames died down what he saw shocked him to no end...

Two hundred feet away from him was a demonic fox. It's fur and entire body seemed to be a human-fox crossbreed made of nothing but blue and white chakra that rippled and moved in a nonexistent wind. It's back had a very prominent bend like an actual fox's, on the very top of it's back was a spiral of red chakra fur that was a perfect replica of Naruto's spiral symbol. It's feet were like elongated human feet but with the big toe drawn back along the foot like a clawed thumb. It had a single tail that was mostly white near the tip. It swayed behind it like a cat's and looked anything but fluffy and soft. The most shocking feature was it's head and face. You could see spikes of blue and white hair/fur on top of the head with two ears on top of the head on either side. It had a human looking nose and mouth but when it opened it's mouth Sasuke got a glimpse of it's bright blue fangs that looked like they could bite any thing. It's entire face was a mask of dark blue chakra fur.

"Naruto?", Sasuke whispered so low he barely heard it. The Fox's right here twitched before it turned it's head towards him. His red Sharingan eyes met a pair of bright silver blue eyes that contained no pupils or irises. Sasuke knew one thing was for sure. Naruto wasn't the dead last every thought him to be.

"...Sasuke...Uchiha...!", This was the only thing Fox Naruto said before taking a step towards Sasuke...

A/N: So what do you think? Hate it? Like it? Love it? Please review saying you love it! Review! R&R, SOS, ASAP, STAT! Something! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Choices to make...Part 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto this might have happened, and Sasuke would had his emo ass stomped, kicked, and dragged back to Konoha on a silver platter. I own the things in this story that didn't happen in the show but I don't own the people involved except for the Oc's I own them.

BTW: I think it was sad how Kimimaru died, as well as Tayuya, so I'm gonna have Naruto save them for later in the story.

**Summary:** Naruto brings Sasuke back after the of the valley of the end battle when he awakens his true potential. But because of it he is banished from the Leaf Village, marked as a Missing Nin. Ten years later a new powerful village is discovered, and their Kage is not only powerful, he's the Wind Sage! Smart/Powerful Naruto x Fem. Kyuubi /Harem. Enjoy! R&R! Major Sasuke and Sakura bashing!

**Buckle your seat belts this is gonna kick ass!**

_Previously..._**  
><strong>

"Naruto?", Sasuke whispered so low he barely heard it. The Fox's right here twitched before it turned it's head towards him. His red Sharingan eyes met a pair of bright silver blue eyes that contained no pupils or irises. Sasuke knew one thing was for sure. Naruto wasn't the dead last every thought him to be.

"...Sasuke...Uchiha...!", This was the only thing Fox Naruto said before taking a step towards Sasuke...

_Currently..._

Normal p.o.v.

Sasuke was immediately on his feet and about to run when, "Go back...home...Sasuke...Sakuras...waiting.", It growled softly. It was trying-no it WAS communicating with him. Naruto could communicate with him in his current form? This Fox, Human, what ever the hell it was telling him to go back to that Village! He, Uchiha Sasuke, the last remaining Uchiha of Konohagakure! No one told him what to do, no one! Especially not Naruto, no matter what form he took on.

He started rapidly going threw hand signs before he yelled, "Fire Release: Rain of Hell!", And with that he took in a deep breath and blew a pillar of fire into the sky. After it reached fifty feet it suddenly burst into multiple flaming projectiles that seemed to aim themselves at Fox Naruto. Fox Naruto just stood there on his hind legs looking at the bright red and orange flames as they approached him.

Without thinking he started going threw hand signs at a rapid fire rate before he yelled, "Wind Release: Typhoon Boom!"(A/N: Yes that came from Xiaolin Showdown, but the show ended.), Then gathering chakra into his hands, he brought them together in the general direction of the raining fireballs. To Sasuke's shock a giant gust of wing blew from Fox Naruto's hands and hit the fireballs causing them to temporarily stop in mid air before they were blown back in Sasuke's direction, only now they were a bright blue color and emitted a piercing screech as they sailed threw the air.

Sasuke's eyes widened before he started running from his crash spot as the blue flames crashed around him making thunder like booms as they exploded on impact. The heat was causing the air around him to shimmer, distorting Fox Naruto's image as he waited for the fury of flames to end. Sasuke didn't notice as he avoided the fireballs, one in particular that came dangerously close to hitting him in the head. Finally the flames stopped falling, leaving area's of the ground around Sasuke hissing from the extreme heat.

Sasuke himself was panting from exhaustion and the heat as well as fear of what would happen next. Looking around again he spotted Naruto only to realize he had unknowingly moved one hundred closer to him while avoiding the fireballs. Fox Naruto leaned forward slightly before planting it's for limbs on the ground and bending it's back upward, his tail rigid behind him in a downward arch. His plan had worked.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he had an idea of what was about to happen, he immediately turned to run only for Fox Naruto to flex his back muscles sending him flying over the ground propelled by his rapidly pumping arms and legs with his powerful back muscles helping to maintain his forward momentum, tail swishing back and forth keeping him balanced as he approached his target. Just as Sasuke had managed to clear fifty he felt a large clawed paw/hand strike his back, but due to the fact that he was moving the force wasn't as great as it could have been, but the chakra released with the blow wasn't as affected. Sasuke felt the chakra release and knew he was in trouble when he felt himself leaving the safety of the ground only to sail threw the air and over the water, limbs flailing around as he tried to stop himself from spinning and tumbling blindly threw the air, his Sharingan wasn't going to save him this time.

When he splashed into the water he released chakra from his body and hands and manged to stay afloat long enough to look around for Naruto or rather what Naruto had become. Seeing no sign of him only made Sasuke tense up before he looked down at the disturbed surface of the water. A pair of bright silvery blue eyes stared back up at him from the waters depths.

"How...?", Was all he could say before the eyes shot upward at him, a barely visible blue paw like hand with claws just barely visible as Fox Naruto neared him at near-torpedo speeds. Sasuke barely moved two inches before he felt a fist palm nail him right in the gut.

The blue and white fox-human that was Naruto looked on in awe as he watched Sasuke flying straight upward from the force of his hit. He was going to have to improve that for safer uses, but now was not the time. He had to teach this Trader a lesson in submission, respect and loyalty. A grin worthy of the Kyuubi herself played across his fanged mouth. This would take a while.

Somewhere in Konha, Ibiki suddenly got a chilled feeling like ice needles in his neck and back before he had the thought, 'That Naruto Uzumaki is some kid.', He let loose a small dark chuckle at that thought which startled the few others in the room. Sometimes they questioned his sanity.(A/N: Hell, even I do!)

Naruto suddenly felt the urge to sneeze, and not a second later he did, his head moving in the same fashion as that of a dog or fox. His ears flapping side of his head. Shaking it off as nothing he focused chakra into his hands/forepaws, feet, and tail. He did this for another five seconds before he looked up and saw Sasuke descending and couldn't help but grin at his careful planning.

With lightning speed he lifted both his arms and legs from the water and then brought them along with his tail into the water, releasing the gathered chakra on impact. If you've ever seen what happens when you release chakra on impact with something, you may have an idea of what happened next. Yep, the chakra displaced the water where Naruto was while at the same time sent Naruto flying into the air on a direct collision course with Sasuke.

Sasuke only got a few momentary glimpses of Naruto flying at him, but it was to late. The next thing he saw was Naruto's smirking dark blue face. Naruto had a steel grip on his shoulders and legs with his slightly larger forepaws and feet thanks to their unusual thumb like big toes. Tried to break free but quickly realized that no matter how hard he struggled, Naruto wasn't going to let go...Wait a minute...

Sasuke managed to look up or rather down against the furious wind and realized why Naruto wasn't going to let go. They were both pointing straight down, their combined weight and near parallel position making them drop at an alarming rate! He knew only one way to save himself at this moment, but he struggled with activating his Curse Mark, but felt the dark chakra seeping out of it.

They were a hundred feet from the ground as the chakra engulfed Sasuke fully.

Fifty feet. Naruto glimpsed Sasuke's demonic yellow eyes narrowed at him, he managed to keep his face as serious as possible. Sasuke and Sakura always thought he was the dead last dumbest ninja, but today he would show them, he'd show all of Konoha! Believe it!

Ten feet. Two dark gray wings like hands or hands like wings shot from the back of the black mass of chakra, effectively stopping their descent by mere feet as they swerved up wards in a spinning motion. The chakra dissipated revealing Sasuke in his demonic third level Cursed Mark form(A/N: Just as gay looking as Orochimaru*Shutters* No offence to those who are gay, these two guys just give me rape nightmares.*Vomits*). Sasuke managed to spin fast enough to dislodge Naruto who pretended to roar in shock and fury as he "fell" to his "death". Stopping his spin Sasuke looked down at where Naruto fell, smirking when he saw the distinct color of blue and white chakra on the ground in the shape of a fox-human sprawled out. It's limbs twisted and bent in a way that said "dead". It's head was snapped to the side with red fluid seeping from it's mouth.

Sasuke let out a dark chuckle before saying, "The dobe thought that a new look meant he was going to win. Pft, just like a loser.", And just as he said that he heard a demonic yet familiar voice speak, **"Just like an ass whole."**.

Spinning around quickly Sasuke was met with the same demonic Fox Naruto, only this one had three tails that were each rotating in a way that created it's own miniature tornado that when near the other two made by the other tails it canceled out all excess sound and wind/air currents.

"How did you-When did...?", Sasuke said as he looked from Naruto in front of him to the now standing and smirking previously thought 'dead' Naruto on the ground below. Then he remembered...When he had turned away from Naruto only to see him again behind him, he hadn't looked to see the Original Naruto was still there because he was so occupied with the clone he had completely forgotten it was a CLONE in the first place. Then the whole transformation thing had occurred and he hadn't sensed the chakra signature that was behind him because the very same chakra signature had been in front of him, only the one in front had occupied him to the point where he was tricked into thinking he had the upper hand the whole time. Cunning no?

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as he heard Naruto speak, "Sasuke!". Said boy/emo/bird thing looked up at the Fox-human in front of him only to see him gesturing to the ground, "Get out of the sky! NOW!". There was a noticeable tone of aggression in his voice as he growled the words at his former teammate.

Sasuke hesitated on whether or not to comply with Naruto's commands and carefully asked, "Why?". Even with a careful tone it seemed to set Fox Naruto off.

Naruto threw his head back in rage and let out a blood curdling roar that carried for miles in all directions, taking with it a vicious wind that caused trees to snap to the sides and the gates of Konoha to shudder furiously. The villagers of Konoha stopped in their tracks and gazed in the direction of Konoha's main gates in fear. A two silver haired ninja covered their ears in agony as the roar echoed itself into their memories.

Sasuke had been taken by surprise by Naruto's sudden roar but barely had time to react as Naruto struck him in the stomach much harder than he had before, sending him toward the ground with wind buffeting his wings to the point where they nearly ripped from the strain.

He landed roughly on his back with a grunt, nearly spraining his left wing in the process. He looked up and immediately wished he hadn't. Naruto was flying at him with his left hand pulled back, claws extended forward. His facial expression spoke volumes as he shot his arm forward not ten feet from Sasuke.

All Sasuke was able to do was clench his eyes shut and brace his arms out in front of him, as if it would help. It didn't.

Then he felt it. A searing pain in his left shoulder. Opening his eyes he saw what Naruto had really been aiming for: his Curse Mark. Naruto's claws were sunk into the skin surrounding his curse mark and they were pumping chakra into it, causing blue and white symbols to come from his claws and swim across his skin in an elaborate seal that, again, he could decipher one bit of it with his Sharingan. Despite how elaborately made the seal was it still hurt like hell! Scratch that, hell was preferable to this. It felt like barbed needles were being stuck into his shoulder and spun to the point where his skin was torn from it's place, then burned back on.

Naruto made quick hand signs with his free right hand before yelling, "Uzumaki shīru: Chakra Seal Imprisonment!", and with that said the symbols swimming amongst themselves across Sasuke's body started to spiral into the space under Naruto's paw giving off a bright white glow from between his fingers. Sasuke started to thrash about trying desperately to break free of Naruto's grip but Naruto held him in place. Then finally the glowing increased to the point where it looked like Naruto was holding a Chidori to Sasuke's shoulder.

Naruto's Fox clone watched this with noticeable awe at the use of his families Bloodline Limit( Didn't see that coming did ya?). But then he heard a sound that was barely perceptible over Sasuke's screams of pain, a twig snapping at the top of the statue on the left side of the waterfall. He immediately disappeared and reappeared behind the intruder...

The white glow quickly dimmed as the seal set into Sasuke's skin and flesh. Naruto stepped back and released his grip from Sasuke's shoulder, his claws retracting quickly. Sasuke, now reverted back to his emo human form, looked completely shocked as he looked up at Naruto. His hand immediately going to his, now dormant, Curse Mark. He collapsed to his knees, suddenly very weak.

"How did you...?", He barely was able to say those simple words, his voice was hoarse and throat raw from his screaming.

"Don't thank me, Teme. Thank The 'Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan'.", He said as he pulled back his hand and formed his hand into a fist-palm. "By the way," He cocked his hand back some more, "Comb your damn hair, or cut it off.", And with that his arm shot forward like a piston and sent Sasuke flying into the distant boulders, knocking him out immediately.

Naruto turned to the space above the left side of the waterfall, exactly where his clone told him he had a single person audience. He then called out to said audience member, "Kakashi get down here, I know you're there!". Said ninja's visible eye widened in shock as he realized he had been sensed despite his hidden chakra levels.

Bounding down the boulders that had accumulated during Naruto's assault on Sasuke he landed just a bit nervously as he couldn't really tell what Naruto would do at this point. He had after all ditched Naruto during the last part of the exams to train Sasuke, even though Naruto was his late sensei's son. How Minato sensei and Kushina-sama would be ashamed...

"Calm down, Kakashi sensei. I'm the one in control this time not Kyuubi.", Naruto reassured his nervous sensei. Kakashi let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Naruto was happy about this as the weird smell of nervousness left Kakashi, since he had come close to growling at the Jonin's nervousness.

Nervousness was a sign that one would hesitate when being given commands, and hesitation would lead to questioning of his dominance and thus betrayal would be around the corner waiting...Thankfully he was able to regain his common sense, mentally telling Kyuubi that it was Kakashi, not Sasuke. Kyuubi had retreated to the back of her cage pacing in a giant circle muttering, **"What's the difference? They both carry the Uchiha's eyes."**, before laying down and thinking, 'I love you so much, Naruto. Why can't I just say it...?', and settling into shallow nap, just in case Naruto needed her. He had agreed that he would talk to her more if she became just a bit more trusting of his friends. So far it was hard for her to do since she had lived his life, literally, and knew that he knew how people truly were but still chose to try to befriend them in anyway he could. He was just as stubborn as she was...

Back with Naruto and Kakashi...Kakashi stared at Naruto with evident confusion and concern in his eye, seeing as you couldn't see any other particular part of his face.

"Naruto...What happened?", Kakashi asked gesturing toward...well just about all of Naruto, especially his three wavy tails. That sparked something in Naruto's memory that he had momentarily forgot.

"Oh, about that your gonna have to ask me...well, really him.", He said as he pointed a clawed finger to the spot where Kakashi had previously been. Kakashi turned to where Naruto was pointing and did a double take of what he saw. There on the very same side of the waterfall he had been was a blue and white furred fox version of Naruto that seemed to be made thew same blue and white chakra but it had one tail that swished behind it rather lazily. It locked gazes with him before it lifted it's paws in the air and waved at him in a very Naruto like fashion yelling, "Oh, hey Kakashi sensei! I didn't know that was you up here!", all Kakashi could do was barely lift his hand as he waved meekly at Fox Clone Naruto barely saying a weak, "Hi.".

Turning back to Naruto he was about to ask a question when Naruto raised a hand, silencing him before he made a sound. Letting out a frustrated sigh Naruto quickly spoke, "He can explain on the way back. Grab Emo-teme, and try to keep up cause I smell a backstabbing Sound Nin..."

Kabuto suddenly felt the urge to sneeze but quickly grabbed his nose stopping the involuntary action as he watched the Leaf ANBU carrying the chakra deprived sand nin and hungover leaf nin(Gaara and Lee) away while leaving the supposedly "dead" body of Kimimaru behind.(A/N: Get ready for a **SURPRISE** people!)

Walking over to the biggest, towering pillar of bone he focused chakra into his hand. He placed his hand against the ivory side of the giant bone, the green chakra flowing into it in an ominous way before cracks started to appear in a spiderweb like fashion. The cracks seemed to travel up the pillar before thunderous cracks and snaps were heard as the pillar chipped, cracked and fractured under it's own weight. Removing his hand from the dying bone Kabuto then took ten steps back and gazed upward to the top of it where he could make out the dark human shape of the still living but soon to be dead Kimimaru.

Within seconds the pillar of bone finally collapsed to the ground with Kimimaru, stirring up a massive amount of dust in the process. Kanuto merely smirked at this before he suddenly found him self dodging several bone projectiles that didn't even come within an inch of hitting him.

Chuckling darkly he said, "Well looks like Lord Orochimaru was right. As always.(Cough*Bullshit!*Cough) You did survive despite your illness and malfunctioning Curse Mark.". Kabuto stood upright and walked threw the dust, fanning his hand in front of him to clear his line of sight of the dust. He quickly found his target, lying within a massive pile of splintered and broken bone shards that belonged to him. But at the moment they were not being used to aide him, but were apparently holding him in place beneath the great weight that came with their harder than steel density. Kabuto smirked at this before he crouched down so that his head was nearly level with Kimimaru's, he reached a hand out and gripped the normal white, dust covered hair on the back of Kimimaru's head and harshly pulled upwards forcing Kimimaru to meet his gaze. Kimimaru could barely manage a glare at the silver haired nin before he felt a kunai being placed to his throat. "And by the way, Orochimaru always knew you were weak. He just used the Curse Mark to hide it. True was he was disgusted to even look at you. Well so long...", Just as he was about to pull the kunai and slit Kimimaru's throat he heard a shout of, "Get away from her you bastard!", and immediately felt the massive chakra that could only belong to-

Before he could turn around a paw like hand with claws slammed into his back, not breaking any bones but sure as hell sending him flying away from the vulnerable Kimimaru who had a shocked expression on his/her face. He managed to right him self before he collided with another giant bone spike. He was about to make a comment about Naruto's lack of stealth but he turned and saw Naruto's current form and felt a wave of shock envelope him. Naruto was...for lack of better names, a kitsune or had taken on the form of one. He then felt a chakra signature appear over him and barely managed to roll out of the way as a bright blueish white mass slammed into the ground directly where he had been a split second ago. As the dust settle around the mass he saw a fox creature similar to Naruto only this one had three tails that were whipping out behind it. Each one had a reach of about six feet from the base of his tailbone. It stood on two feet currently with a noticeable bend in it's back like canine's spine.

"What the...?", That was all he got to say before he was suddenly attacked by both of the Fox Narutos who were relentless. Within a few seconds of arriving they had him already breathing hard. It was like they weren't even tiring out from the attack, it just looked like they were getting more and more into it as they forced him to retreat. He then pretended to be quickly going threw hand signs before yelling, "Fire release: Grand fireball!", He then took a deep breath but before he did anything else the Fox Narutos immediately retreated to the sides about twenty feet each, expecting an attack. In the process they left him a 40 ft+ wide escape route between them.

Just as he was about to run for it he felt a burning pain in his left shoulder before hearing a voice exclaim, "Chidori!", And knew immediately knew what happened; The two Fox Narutos came in as a distraction and then Kakashi would rush in with the Chidori and that would be it for him. But he had a few surprises of his own. Reaching for a pouch on his right thigh he crushed two smoke bombs in his right hand and dropped them to the ground in front of him, he then took a deep breath before the poisonous smoke was release from the bombs with a loud hiss.

Kakashi, seeing the smoke immediately withdrew the Chidori from Kabuto's shoulder and jumped back several times, though that was easier said then done seeing as how he had a limp and unconscious Sasuke thrown over his shoulder. He watched as Kabuto disappeared into the purple smoke with a triumphant smirk on his face, already heading for the second target.

The jonin muttered a few choice curses, before turning to see Naruto(Three tails) pushing aside bone shards from the still shocked Kimimaru. The other Naruto(One tailed clone) was twirling his single tail at the cloud of smoke while releasing small amounts of chakra from the sides of it's tail, effectively creating a small tornado that dispersed the smoke to the point where it couldn't cause any harm to you if you were to breathe it in. Walking over to Naruto, he looked at the male trapped under the bone fragments as he tried to digest the information Naruto's clone had given him. It was just to much for him to take but THIS especially was just unbelievable...(A/N: Get ready for a **BIG SURPRISE ** people!)

"Naruto,", Said boy-fox momentarily stopped his moving of the bones and turned to Kakashi with one eye opened slightly higher than the other, indicating a raised eyebrow, "If what you- err, Naruto...*sigh*. If what I was told was correct than this fellow...", He gestured to Kimimaru, "Would actually be a-a, um...", Naruto finished for the disbelieving ninja, "A female? Yeah, it was hard to tell when she was attacking me with bones, but I got a hint at it when Kyuubi fed a bit of chakra into my system and I smelt the small bit of pheromones coming off her. I'll prove it.", And with that he turned to Kimimaru who was looking at him with wide eyes and raised his right paw and went to touch Kimimaru's forehead.

Kimimaru immediately tried to move her head away as well as her entire body, already becoming frantic. But seeing as how a good portion of her body was still pinned within the bone fragments she could only move her head back about seven inches, getting a few scratches in the process. Naruto's hand never once stopped it's advancement on her forehead, coming closer until it was a mere 4 centimeters from her head. Kimimaru just decided that was it for her and shut her eyes tightly, her secret was already out and then the worst would happen...again...

Naruto's hand made contact with Kimimaru's forehead causing her to flinch involuntarily. But then Naruto released chakra and her henge was destroyed revealing the true face and body of Mimimaru. For some reason Kimimaru felt her self relax when she felt Naruto's chakra surge threw her body momentarily as it caused her body to drop the carefully made henge she used ALL the time since 'it' happened...

She felt a tiny bit disappointed when he drew his hand/paw away from her forehead, but shook it off as her body trying to obtain vital chakra, yeah that was it. She opened her eyes slightly to see Kakashi's single visible eye so wide it looked like it would take up all the space visible from the mask. Naruto was slightly shocked as if he were expecting something a little different.

Indeed he was shocked but Kimimaru wanted to know why. She cast a glance down at herself and both her eyes widened in shock. It had only been what, six, seven years since she last saw her self with out her henge? And in those few years she had changed, especially in the endowment area, seeing as how her small B-cups had developed into rather large C's that her pure white tube top was straining to hold in. Her skin was just as pale if not paler than the henge had made her out to be as a man. She looked a lot younger than the thirty something male she had fooled many people into believing she was, she looked to be at least in her late twenties. The red marks under her eyes were still there but slightly brighter, as were the two dots on her forehead just slightly smaller than before. The muscles on her stomach had become more defined and hard. The rest of her body from the waist down was hidden in the remaining bone pieces that Naruto had failed to remove at the moment, yet for some reason Naruto and Kimimaru had the feeling she had an hourglass figure.

"Wow, I thought you'd be pretty and all but...damn...", Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He REALLY hadn't counted on her being as attractive as...well herself. Though, he had to admit she was quite good looking. 'Wait what?'

-With Kyuubi-

**"WHAT!"**, Kyuubi screamed/roared from the back of her cage. She had been taking a slightly deeper nap when she had heard Naruto's subconscious thought as it echoed threw his mind scape. She'd snapped her furry head up so quickly that her neck vertebrae had popped producing an echo that could only be called thunder. Her red slitted eyes swept over the bare floor of her cage looking for Kimimaru before common sense told her that she was still sealed inside Naruto. **"RAAAW! When I get out of here I going to kill that bitch, KIMIMARU! And after I'm done with her I'm going to make Naruto Uzumaki my mate! I don't care if I have to rape him, dammit! He will be MINE! Dattebayo!"**

-With Naruto-

Naruto immediately turned his head away from Kimimaru as he felt a cold shiver and suddenly sneezed several times, each more violent then the on prior.

One thought made it's way into his head, 'I'd better apologize to Kyu when this is all over, I wanna keep my ability to walk...', Al though he was slightly confused as to where the second part of that thought came from.

Turning back to Kimimaru he began to speak, "I've got an offer I think you may like..."

A/N: Tayuya's scene is next. Should I have Naruto banished at the end of next chapter or wait it out? Reviews appreciated! By the way this chapter had **5,241** words!


End file.
